Armed And Dangerous
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is attacked and left for dead, will Derek and Penelope finally admit their feelings for each other or will he lose his baby girl forever
1. Chapter 1

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she waited for the elevator doors to open, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home and kick her shoes off and relax in front of the tv with her best friend, her hotstuff, the one and only Derek Morgan. She grinned when she heard him walking up behind her, he leaned down and said, "if memory serves me right baby girl it's my turn to pick out the movie".

She looked up at him and said, "you would be correct lambchop", he said, "how about I stop up the street from your place and pick us up a pizza", she opened her mouth and he said, "yessss I won't forget the mushrooms". He pulled his cell out and was ordering the pizza when they stepped off the elevator in the huge parking garage.

He walked her over to her car and tapped the end of her nose and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes", she winked at him and said, "sounds like a plan hotstuff and this tired momma can hardly wait to relax in front of that tv and watch whatever movie you pick out". He laughed as he kissed her cheek and said, "be careful sweetness and I'll see you in a few minutes".

She got into her car and put her seat belt on and smiled as she pulled away, she turned her radio on and was jamming down to her favorite songs when they were interrupted by a news bulletin about a fugitive that was armed and dangerous. She swallowed hard and said, "ohhhh that's in my neighborhood, this means that this tech goddess had better be careful".

The ride to her house flew by as she listened to her favorite songs and soon she was pulling up in front of her place, she got out and grabbed her things quickly and made her way toward her door. She pulled her key out and put it in the lock and pushed the door open, she stepped inside and turned her lights on and blew out a deep breath as she put her things down on the table.

She kicked off her shoes and walked over toward her bedroom door when she felt someone grab her by the waist and crash his hand over her mouth, she started to struggle and he said, "stop struggling or you're dead". She stopped struggling and thought to herself, "hurry Derek, please hurry", the man grinned as he pressed his lips against her neck and said, "welllllll what's a fineeeeeee woman like yourself doing here alllllll alone"?, she felt tears streaming down her cheek.

He tightened his grip up and said, "I said what are you doing here alone"?, she felt her heart racing as she said, " just got ho home from w w work", he slid his hand down her back and said, "welllll I think it's about time that you show me some hospitality don't you"?, she said, "wh what do you want"?, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm sure you know what I want".

She said, "you haven't done anything, so if you leave now I won't tell anybody", he laughed and said, "I'll leave when I get what I want and what I want is right here in my arms". She said, "pl please don't hurt me", he said, "I don't want to hurt you, now if you relax and give me what I want then I can go", she said, "I don't know who you are and I haven't seen your face so if you leave now nothing has to happen".

He turned her around in his arms and with one hand ripped his mask off and said, "now you've seen me", she pushed away from him and tried to run through the house but he quickly caught up to her. He slapped her hard across the face and said, "you're going to pay for that", she backed away from him saying, "please, please just leave".

The man licked his lips and said, "not till I've had you gorgeous and the way you're fighting me you are going to be a wildcat", he then slapped her again causing her to fall to the floor. He smirked as he dropped to his knees and quickly straddled her body, she said, "NOOOOOOO, HELPPPPPPPPP", he wrapped his hands around her neck squeezing until she couldn't breathe.

He watched as the she started to still, he released her neck and leaned over and whispered, "it didn't have to be this way", she looked to the side as she started coughing and saw her spiked heel. He crashed his lips against hers as his hand slid up under her dress, she said, "noooo please" and kept coughing as she was still gasping for air.

Derek pulled up in front of her place and smiled as he got out carrying the pizza, as he headed toward her door he was so happy that he was finally getting to spend some time with his baby girl, it had been almost 6 weeks since they had been able to have a movie night and he was definitley going to enjoy spending time alone just the two of them.

Penelope slapped at him and raked her nails over his face as he ripped her panties off, he slapped her and said, "stop fightinggggg me", she reached over and grabbed her shoe and slapped him in the side of the head. He grabbed his head and saw blood running down the side of his face, he unzipped his pants and said, "ohhhhhhh you're gonna die".

He raised her dress up and smirked down at her as he struggled to get between her legs, he stopped when he heard whistling outside the door, Penelope recognized that whistle and she opened her mouth to scream but he capped his hand over her mouth. Derek knocked on the door and said, "baby girl it's meeeeeeee", the man grinned and said, "baby girl is it, well baby girl are you ready for me"?, she kicked him in the stomach earning a low moan, he said, "that's it" and put his hands around her neck and choked her until she was still.

As he hovered over her she was so beautiful and he wanted her and just as he was getting ready to take her he heard keys in the lock, he quickly got up and then headed toward the back of the house. He stopped at the door and said, "you'll be seeing me again" as he ran out the back door, Derek opened the door and what he saw made his heart stop, he saw his baby girl laying in the middle of her living room floor with her dress halfway up her thigh with her panties laying ripped on the floor.

He quickly ran over to her hoping that he would find a pulse 


	2. Chapter 2

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 2

Derek gently pressed his fingers on her reddened neck and said, "hang on baby girl, hang on", he pulled his cell off his side and quickly dialed 911 and after he had help on the way for Penelope he said, "help's on the way goddess". He looked down at her and said, "please don't give up baby, you can't leave me, I can't lose you,  
not now, not ever".

About an hour later Derek is sitting by her bedside holding her hand, he brings it up to his lips and gently presses his lips to it and says, "gorgeous you need to open those beautiful eyes and let me know that you are alright". He sat there watching, hoping that her eyes would open but unfortunately they didn't, he wiped his eyes and looked up when the door opened and a doctor stepped inside.

Derek said, "how is she"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "she suffered a lot of damage to her throat from the choking", Derek said, "why won't she wake up doctor"?, he said, "she should wake up anytime but she won't be able to talk or at least she shouldn't talk". Derek nodded his head and said, "was she, uhhhhhhh did he" and the doctor said, "no she wasn't raped, the kit was negative".

He gave a silent prayer of thanks after hearing that the sick freak that had hurt his baby girl hadn't raped her, the doctor said, "as you can see the brusing to her neck is pretty bad but in time those bruises will heal". Penelopes eyes started opening and Derek said, "it's alright goddess I'm here, I'm here", she tried to speak but no words would come out.

The doctor said, "Ms. Garcia my name is Dr. Craig Norris and I need you to stay calm and not try to talk", she nodded her head as she listened to him, he said, "there was some damage done and that caused swelling and that's why you can't talk right now". Derek said, "don't worry sweetness when the swelling goes down you will be as good as new".

She looked up at Derek and when he saw the tears streaming down her face he said, "he didn't rape you baby", she closed her eyes and he reached over and gently wiped away the tears. The doctor said, "I have you on something for pain and some steroids to help with the swelling", she nodded her head yes and listened as he continued by saying, "your vitals are all good but I want to keep you for a few days just to keep an eye on the swelling to your neck".

Penelope swallowed and pain shot through her neck and throat, Derek said, "you are bruised to baby girl but in a few days that will be gone", he touched her cheek and said, "you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen". The doctor said, "I'll be back in a little while to check on you but if you need anything please just let the nurses know".

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "is it okay if I stay with her"?, he said, "yeah, sure that won't be a problem", he said, "thank you doctor", he said, "you are very welcome". As he headed to the door he looked over his shoulder and said, "are you hungry Ms. Garcia"?, she nodded her head and he said, "I'll get you a tray of soft food ordered" and then continued walking out the door.

Derek sat down beside Penelopes bed and said, "it's going to be alright baby and I promise when I find whoever did this they are going to pay", she moved her fingers letting him know that she wanted a pencil and paper. He quickly got them and put them in front of her and he watched as she wrote down everything that happened to her from the time she walked into the apartment till she woke up at the hospital.

Derek said, "this is all my fault, if only I'd went with you", she pointed her finger at him and wrote on the paper, "NOT YOUR FAULT", he said, "how can you say that sweetness, this is all on me". She shook her head no and he opened his mouth to say something and that is when the rest of the team came into the room, JJ, Emily and Reid practically ran to her bedside while Hotch and Dave stepped into the hallway with Derek.

He looked in and said, "no talking goddess, remember what the doctor told us", she nodded her head yes and started answering their questions by writing the answers down. Reid said, "we're waiting on them to give us the security footage from your building, she then wrote, "GET ME A COMPUTER AND I'LL FIND IT", Reid looked at her and said "I'll be right back" and then headed out of the room.

Derek said, "where are you going pretty boy"?, he said, "going to go get Garcia a computer", Derek grinned as he watched Reid heading off to the car to grab his baby girl a computer. Dave and Hotch then listened as Derek filled them in on everything that Penelope had wrote down, Hotch then said, "we are waiting on the security footage from Penelopes building".

Derek said, "I need to stay with her Hotch, she can't be left alone", Dave said, "don't worry she won't be alone, I've already added more security and I've already called your mom so when we can't be with kitten your mom will be". Derek took a deep breath and said, "when I find this sick bastard he is going to pay for what he did".

Dave nodded his head and said, "you'll have to stand in line" before the three men walked into the room to spend some time with Penelope, little did they know that the man that had attacked Penelope was a few feet away from them watching every move they made.


	3. Chapter 3

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 3

The team stayed with Penelope for several hours before they decided to head out so that she could get some rest, Dave kissed her cheek and said, "don't worry kitten we'll catch him". She weakly smiled and mouthed the words, "thank you", he winked at her and said, "if you two need anything please call", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the team heading to the door.

Hotch stopped and said,"there are 2 guards outside your door and we have more security througout the hospital" Penelope smiled and waved as they headed out of her room and disappeared up the hall. Derek watched as Penelope pulled up the facial recognition softward and started getting a hard copy of her attacker, as she worked on the description her heart raced as she saw the mans face clearly as he started choking her.

Derek put his hand on hers causing her to jump, he said, "sorry sweetness, I didn't mean to scare you", she put her hand on his and smiled, he said, "baby girl we need to talk". She looked up from her computer and watched as her best friend nervously shifted in his seat, he took her hand in his and took a deep breath as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

He squeezed her hand and said, "you are my best friend, my baby girl and nothing is going to change that", she smiled, he then continued by saying, "but I need to tell you more, so much more". She watched as a huge smile covered his face, he said, "I love you", she mouthed, "I love you to", he said, "no baby, it's not the type of love that you think it is".

She looked at him and he said, "I'm in love with you baby girl and I have been since I called you by the wrong name all of those years ago", she felt her heart racing at the thoughts that maybe he did feel the same way about her as she did for him. He intertwined their fingers and said, "the day you got shot I was so so afraid that I'd lost you".

He said, "do you remember when I drove you home"?, she nodded her head yes and he continued by saying, "I told you that I loved you and you told me that you loved me to, do you remember that"?, she again nodded her head yes. Derek said, "I was so happy I thought that I was finally going to get my baby girl but a few weeks later I found out that you were dating Lynch and I knew that you didn't understand the type of love I meant".

She got her paper and pen and wrote, "why didn't you tell me Derek"?, he looked down at their joined hands and said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me", she laughed and wrote, "I love you to hotstuff and I've been in love with you for what seems like forever". He said, "why didn't you tell me"?, she wrote, "well just look at me sugar shack I am not your typical woman".

He laughed and said, "you are the only woman for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you", she wrote, "really"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and he gently kissed it and said, "yes really". Penelope grinned and wrote, "I love you to Derek, you are it for me", he caressed the side of her face and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope and I am going to prove my love to you each and every day".

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't see the sick freak that had almost killed Penelope standing in the hall peeping through the window, as the man watched them his blood was practically boiling. He watched as the man leaned in and pressed his lips against the beautiful blonde, he could just feel himself kissing Penelope again and he smiled wickedly and whispered, "I'll get you again beautiful, count on it" before he turned around and headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall.

Derek and Penelope sat smiling at each other for a few minutes but didn't waste anymore time as they exchanged several loving kisses before they both looked at the computer screen as the man that almost killed her earlier was posted on her computer. Derek said, "is that him, is that the man that hurt you"?, she felt tears in her eyes as she nodded her head yes.

Derek wiped away the tears and said, "he can't hurt you now goddess", he looked at Penelope and said, "you need to send a copy of that to Hotch and the local police so that they can start looking for him". He then watched as she picked up the pencil and wrote, "already done my love", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again and said, "I love you", she winked at him mouthing the words, "I love you to".

He looked at her and said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes, he said, "just name it", she picked up the pencil and wrote, "will you lay with me and hold me"?, he smiled as he closed the computer and put it on her bedside table and said, "I'd like nothing more than to hold my girl in my arms".

She scooted over and sighed happily as he laid on the bed and wrapped his loving arms around her, he kissed the top of her head as she cuddled closer to him, it wasn't long before her breathing leveled off and when he knew she was asleep he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 4

Derek woke up the next morning and smiled down at the sleeping goddess in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I almost lost you baby girl and if that ever happened I don't know what I'd do". Penelope smiled and looked up and very hoarsly said, "I love you to", he put his finger on her lips and said, "noooooo talking" before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "you scared me yesterday, when I walked into your apartment and saw you laying on that floor I thought that I'd lost you forever", she put her hand on his chest and said, "I'm sorry". He laughed and said, "baby you aren't suppose to talk", she mouthed the words, "sorry hotstuff", he sighed and said, "are you hungry"?, she nodded her head yes and rubbed her stomach.

He smiled as he caressed her cheek and said, "you are still on soft foods soooooooo how about scrambled eggs or maybe some ice cream"?, she nodded her head and mouthed "ice creammmmmm, chocolateeeee". He said, "and here I thought that I was all of the chocolate that you would ever need", she winked at him and mouthed, "ohhhhh you are".

He climbed off the bed and said, "I'll go see what I can get at the nurses station because till the team gets here I don't want to be to far away", she nodded her head yes as she watched him walk out into the hall. She then laid her head back and closed her eyes, what she didn't know was that the man that had attacked her was out in the hall looking into her room.

As he watched her he longed to touch that body again, he could feel himself inside her and he could practically hear her screaming and moaning his name, he smiled and whispered, "soon Penelope soon" and then turned around and headed back up the hall. Derek walked into the room carrying some ice cream and apple sauce and said,  
"hereeeeeeee you go, some sweet for my sweetness".

Penelope smiled as she watched him open her ice cream, after he handed it to her she took a bite and slowly swallowed it and Derek said, "does your throat still hurt bad baby"?, she nodded her head. The doctor knocked on the door and Derek said, "come in doc", she walked over to the bed and said, "how is my patient doing"?, she sighed and Derek said, "she slept good all night doc but she's wanting to talk".

The doctor said, "your vitals did good all night sooooo I might let you go home later today or tomorrow", Penelope smiled and mouthed the words, "yayyyyy", the doctor shook her head and said, "but no talking, at least for a few days". Derek said, "don't worry doc I won't let her talk", he then looked at Penelope and said, "you'll be a good girl won't you goddess"?, she crossed her finger over her heart and mouthed, "cross my heart".

Derek said, "is it alright for her to have something more solid to eat"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "sure, I don't see anything with that", Penelope smiled as she watched Derek pull out his cell and step out into the hall. The doctor sat down on the side of Penelopes bed and said, "your husband seems really nice", she grinned and hoarsely said, "we're not married".

She said, "ohhh I just figured that with how he looks at you and the way he talked about you while you were asleep", she smiled and mouthed the words, "maybe someday doc" casuing the doctor to grin at her patient. Derek walked back into the room and said, "I called momma and she is going to bring you a surprise", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "nooooo talking beautiful", she winked at him and saluted him before mouthing, "sir yes sir", he laughed and said, "I love you", she grinned and mouthed, "I love you to hotstuff". The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "we'll see how you do with solid foods first before I decide if you get to go home today or not".

Penelope nodded her head yes and Derek said, "thanks doc", she grinned and said, "anytime, now if you two need anything just let the nurses know", they both grinned and watched as she walked out of the room. Penelope scooted over and patted the bed and Derek walked over and climbed in beside her and kissed her lips and the two cuddled close until Fran came in a few minutes later.

The man at the end of the hall couldn't help but smile as he watched the woman that he hoped to have in his clutches again and soon


	5. Chapter 5

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 5

About an hour later Fran walked into the room carrying a surprise for the happy couple, she put the bag in front of them and said, "here is some of my famous chicken noodle soup". Penelope smiled and then Fran leaned in and said, "and I fixed some chocolate brownies for you Penelope", she hoarsely said, "thank you Fran", Derek said, "hey hard head, no talking, remember"?, she nodded her head yes as she took a bite of her soup.

Fran sat and watched as her son and his baby girl ate everything she had brought them, she started clearing the mess and said, "see, that was better than this old hospital food wasn't it"?, she nodded her head yes as she swallowed the last bite of her brownie. Fran said, "so when can she go home, do we know yet"?, Derek said,  
"maybe later today".

Fran smiled and said, "that's great news", Derek said, "it sure is momma", she looked at Penelope and said, "it will be good to see you at home resting instead of in this hospital bed". Derek said, "when we get her back to my place I'm going" and Penelope got his attention and mouthed, "your place"?, he said, "yes my place, I want my girl with me".

Fran said, "your girl, is there something that you haven't told me"?, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "when I walked into her apartment momma and saw here laying on the floor I lost it, I thought please don't die baby girl I need you, I love you and I can't lose you now". Penelope gently squeezed his hand as he said, "I promised myself that when she woke up I would tell her how I felt and I did".

Fran said "well the only thing I can say is it's about time", Penelope smiled and hoarsely said, "you knew"?, she said, "honey my baby boy has been in love with you for years". Penelope looked at Derek and then at Fran as she said, "when he would come home for a visit it was always my baby girl did this or goddess said that and he was always smiling".

Derek said, "I've been in love with Penelope since I called her by the wrong name all those years ago", Penelope sighed as Derek said, "I love Penelope with all my heart and one day soon she's going to make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to make an honest man of me. Penelope laughed and whispered, "I love you so much Derek Morgan".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia", they pulled apart when they heard the doctor knocking on her door, she walked into the room and said, "something smells delicious in here". Derek said, "my momma made some chicken noodle soup and brownies for us", she said, "and how did Penelope do on eating it'?, Derek lifted the lids open and said, "she ate it all".

The doctor said, "how is your throat feeling, is it as sore as it was yesterday"?, she shook her head and whispered, "no", she said, "you are doing really good today sooooo how would you like to go home"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yes please". The doctor said, "let me go and get your paperwork completed and then I'll let you go home".

Penelope smiled as she watched the doctor heading toward the door, she stopped and said, "but take it easy and not much talking okay, your throat needs to heal", she nodded her head and mouthed the words, "I promise". Fran grinned and said, "well I'll head out and head to Dereks and get everything ready", Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks momma".

She smiled and said, "you are very welcome honey", she hugged Penelope and said, "I'll see you when you get home", Penelope nodded her head yes and mouthed the words,  
"thank you Fran". When Fran turned around to walk to the door Derek said, "ohhh momma make sure everything is okay in our room", she smiled and said, "will do baby boy, will do".

When Fran walked out of the room Penelope said, "our room"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and said, "that's right our room, I want to be able to hold you in my arms anytime I want but if you don't want to I" and Penelope pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she whispered, "no no it's fine", he winked at her before claiming her lips in another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 6

A couple of hours later a very happy Penelope walked into Dereks house and sighed happily, he kissed the top of her head and said, "why don't you go over and rest  
on the couch and I'll fix you some tea". She smiled as she headed over and sat down on his very comfy couch, she laid her head back on the pillow and then closed  
her eyes and waited for her hotstuff to bring her tea.

Derek smiled as he saw a note laying on the table, he picked it up and laughed as he read, "everything's ready for you and your baby girl, I have a surprise in the  
oven for Penelope and take good care of my future daughter in law". Derek said, "ohhhh don't worry momma I will, I will" as he poured the tea into her cup, he took  
a deep breath as he walked over to the couch.

Penelope sat up as Derek handed her tea and said, "here you go goddess", she took a sip and mouthed, "that's delicious, thank you", he kissed her lips gently and  
said, "you are very welcome". He sat down beside her and said, "momma left a note in the kitchen and said that she has a surprise for you in the oven and I have to  
tell you it smells delicious".

She laughed and started to talk and he said "no talking baby girl, here let me get you some paper and a pen", she nodded her head yes in agreement as he got up and  
walked over to the table. When she got the paper she wrote down, "what did the note say"?, he laughed and said, "well she told me you had a surprise in the oven and  
for me to take care of her future daughter in law and that everything was ready for us".

Penelope wrote, "your mom is amazing", he said, "that she is goddess, that she is", he said, "sooooooo what would you like to do now"?, she wrote, "wanna watch a few  
movies"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "that is a great idea". What they didn't know was that the man that almost took her away from him was standing in  
the house across the street watching everything through high powered binoculars.

The man smiled as he watched Penelope, she was so beautiful and he would have her, he then looked at the car carrying 2 security guards sitting out front and said,  
"you aren't going to stop me, I will have her, I will". He stood there watching as Derek put in a movie and then moved to the couch, as he watched Derek wrap his  
arms around her he gripped the binoculars and said, "enjoy your time together because it won't be long before I get my shot at her and then it's bye bye agent Derek  
Morgan".

He turned around when his computer started beeping, he walked over and sat down in front of it and then started reading up on Penelope, Derek and the rest of their  
BAU family. As he continued to read he smiled knowing that when Derek wasn't with her his mother Fran would be so he scratched his face and said, "the next time you  
are alone with Fran that's when I'll make my move" laughing wickedly as he walked back over to the window.

Derek couldn't help but smile as Penelope laid her head down on his chest, he wrapped his arm tighter around her as she closed her eyes, he loved feeling her in his  
arms and he knew that he would do anything he had to do to keep her safe. When her breathing evened off he took a deep breath knowing that his baby girl had drifted  
off to sleep.

He continued to watch the movie for several minutes before he finally laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, it didn't take long before he joined  
his baby girl in a much needed nap. About an hour later he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Penelope sitting there looking up at him, he said, "are you ready  
to eat"?, she nodded her head yes.

He said, "would you like to come into the dining room and eat"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes, he stood up holding his hand out to her and as she slipped her  
hand in his he said, "come on sweetness, let's get some food in you". She sat down at the table and watched as he got 2 place settings and put them on the table, he  
then opened the door to the oven and said, "this smells delicious".

When he put it down on the table she licked her lips, he said, "momma fixed one of your favorites, she fixed Chicken Alfredo", he put some out in her plate and the  
said, "would you like some lemonade"?, she nodded her head yes. When he opened the door to the fridge he grinned when he saw a chocolate chip cheesecake sitting on  
the top shelf.

He said, "welllllll it looks like my momma is trying to spoil you", she looked at him and he said, "look what she fixed" and as he put it down on the table she mouthed  
the words, "ohhhhhh that looks amazing". He kissed her lips gently and said, "you look amazing sweetness", she winked at him as he sat back down at the table so they  
could finish their meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 7

After a delicious meal they got up and headed into the living room, Derek said, "how about you pick out some movies for us to watch"?, she smiled as she walked over and grabbed a few off of the shelf and handed them to him. He said, "alright gorgeous just sit that sexy body down and let your hotstuff take care of you", she shook her head and grinned as she plopped down on the couch.

Derek loaded one movie into the DVD player and then walked over and sat down beside her instantly pulling her into his arms, she looked up and winked at him before turning her attention to the movie. Derek watched as her eyes started getting heavier and heavier and then they closed and it wasn't long before there was a very soft snore coming from her.

He sat there holding her for almost half an hour before sliding out from under her, he ejected the movie out and turned the tv off before picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs. He gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up before walking around the bed and toeing his shoes off and sliding in the bed behind her.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in close to her, she moved just enough to throw her arm over his chest, he kissed the top of her head and whispered,  
"I love you baby girl". He laid there with a huge smile on his face for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and soon joined his baby girl, his goddess his one and only Penelope in peaceful sleep.

What they didn't know was that across the street was the sick freak that had almost killed her the day before, he stood in the window watching as the lights had all went off. As the bedroom light went off a few minutes earlier he balled his hands into fists as he mumbled about killing Derek, a wicked smile crossed his face as the many ways he was going to torture Penelope and Derek filled his mind.

The next morning came and Penelope woke up and smiled wondering how she ended up in bed, Derek looked down and said, "good morning sweetness", she whispered, "how did I get here"?, he said, "after you feel asleep I carried you up here". Derek looked at his watch and said, "it's almost 9 I better get up and get some breakfast started".

He threw the cover back and said, "we'll have to go pick up some things from your place later but help youself to my clothes", she grinned at him and then mouthed the words, "thank you hotstuff". Derek winked and said, "anytime goddess, anytime", he walked to the door and said, "take your time and I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes", she nodded her head yes as she watched him walk out into the hall.

She threw the covers back and sighed as she walked over and grabbed a pair of his jogging pants and a shirt before heading to the bathroom, a few minutes later she walks out of the bathroom and heads downstairs. Derek looks up and sees her walking into the kitchen he smiles and says, "you look amazing in my clothes", she walked over and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled and said, "how does chocolate chip pancakes, fresh fruit, juice and coffee sound"?, she mouthed, "heavenly", he winked at her and said, "it's almost ready if you want to set the table for me". She reached up into the cabinet and got 2 place settings and carried them over to the table, he carried the food over to the table and smiled as she filled 2 cups of coffee before sitting down at the table.

He took a sip of coffee and watched as she put a bite into her mouth, she closed her eyes and hoarsly said, "yummyyyyyyyy", he laughed and said, "I'm glad that you are liking it goddess. He took a bite and said, "not bad Morgan, not bad at all", while he ate he couldn't keep his eyes off the bruises around her neck, the longer he looked at the bruises the madded he was getting.

Penelope hated the bruises on her neck, she hated feeling so vunerable, she hated being scared but she knew that her hotstuff and team of crime fighters would do everything in their power to keep her safe. A few minutes later while he was cleaning up he looked at her and said, "are you feeling up to a trip to your place to pick up some of your stuff"?, she nodded her head yes.

After drying the dishes and putting the towel on the counter he walked over and cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart he said, "how about after we pick up a few things that we head to the BAU and let everybody see you and know that you're alright"?, she smiled and hoarsely whispered,  
"thanks hotstuff".

He winked and said, "anything for you sweetness" as they grabbed their things and headed out the door


	8. Chapter 8

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 8

Across the street the man smiles as he looks down at the womans dead body laying there, he says, "it didn't have to be this way", he then looked behind him and said,  
"and you, you were always going to die" and he laughed as he kicked the dead man in the side. He looked up when he heard a car door shut, he peeped out the curtains and said, "ohhhh sneaky one where do you think you're going"?, he then grabbed his coat and headed out the back door to get in his car.

Derek pulled away from the curb smiling as he intertwined his fingers with Penelopes, she glanced over at him and winked causing him to say, "there's my baby girl",  
she sighed happily as she turned her head to look at the passing scenery. The man a few cars back gripped his steering wheel as they made the final turn to head into the BAU parking garage.

He pulled up the street a little piece and turned off his engine, he looked down at his watch and said, "you won't be here long because Penelope is on bed rest" and as he sat there he turned on the radio and smiled as one of his favorite songs started playing. His attention was quickly pulled back to the radio as he started to listen to a broadcast about him.

He listened as the report stated that he was considered armed and dangerous, he looked down at the gun in the seat and said, "you bet I am and the first chance I get Derek Morgan is going to get to see just how dangerous I really am". As the bulletin came to a close the reporter said, "please be careful until this criminal can be captured".

The elevator doors opened and Derek and Penelope stepped into the bullpen hand in hand, Reid looked up and said, "Garcia it's so good to see you", he got up and ran over to her and gently hugged her. Emily said, "PG what are you doing here I thought that you were on bed rest"?, Derek said, "we just stopped by to see everybody for a few minutes before we stop and grab a few things from Penelopes place".

JJ walked over and said, "ohhhhhhh Garcie it's so good to see you", she swallowed hard and whispered, "thanks guys", Hotch walked over and said, "you aren't suppose to be talking Garcia". Derek said, "she's actually doing pretty good with that today", Dave hugged her and said, "are you feeling okay kitten"?, she nodded her head yes and smiled.

Derek and Penelope stayed at the BAU for almost an hour before he said, "well guys we're going to head over to baby girls place and pick up some of her things and then head back home". JJ and Emily hugged their friend and said, "take good care of our girl Morgan", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "I will Jayje", Hotch said, "if you need anything just let us know".

Derek said, "we will man, we will" and turned and headed toward the elevator, once they stepped inside and the doors closed he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He smiled against her lips as she deepened the kiss, the feeling of her lips on his felt amazing, he had dreamed of kissing her for years and now he was living his dream.

When they walked over to the SUV Derek opened her door and said, "here you go sweetness", she smiled and mouthed the words, "thank you handsome", she slid into the seat and watched as he closed the door. While he was walking around to the drivers side she fastened her seatbelt and when he climbed in behind the wheel he said,  
"when we get home you need to get some rest".

She nodded her head and he said, "I know that you don't like taking it easy but I almost lost you sweetness", she put her hand on top of his and said, "I'm so sorry handsome". He put his finger over her lips and said, "you have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong", he brushed a stray tear away and said, "I love you".

She smiled and whispered, "I love you to", he turned the ignition on and sighed happily as they pulled out of the garage, the man smiled as he watched the SUV pull in front of him. He let a few cars get between them before he pulled out and got behind them, it didn't take long before he knew where they were going, they were heading to Penelopes place.

As they pulled into the parking space in front of her house the man laughed knowing what they were going to find when they walked inside, he watched as Penelope and Derek walked toward her door hand in hand and he said, "soon Penelope, soon". Derek put his key into the lock and opened the door and turned on the light and when they stepped inside Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest and hoarsely screamed as she saw what looked like blood smeared all over her wall and the one word message was ohhhhh so clear and that one word was, "SOON".


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank everybody for all of their nominations, you are all awesome, my choices have been sent in and the final ballot will be up soon

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 9

Penelopes screams quickly drew her security, they ran toward the door with their guns drawed and ready to shoot, Derek said, "look around outside and see if you can see any signs of anybody outside". They nodded their heads yes as they turned and walked off leaving Derek and Penelope standing there, Penelopes heart was completely broken as she looked around her apartment.

Derek said, "we can't touch anything until the team gets here, they stood near the door and looked around at all of the destruction, he had broken every breakable thing he could find and the pieces were shattered all over the floor. Tears streamed down her face as she saw years of her memories laying destroyed on the floor at her feet.

Derek rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her and calm her down, they stood there for what seemed like hours before the team and the CSIs finally made it to her apartment. JJ and Emily pulled her into their arms and held her as she broke down in their arms, Dereks heart broke to see his baby girl so upset and he vowed to make that sick freak pay, whoever he was.

Meanwhile out on the street the man on the drivers side of the car laughed and said, "bet you didn't see that one coming did y e" and continued sitting there until he heard sirens coming. He smiled and said, "see you at home baby girl" and then pulled away fromt he curb just seconds before the police cars pulled up and stopped.

Derek walked over to Hotch and said, "whoever this freak is he is going to pay", Reid said, "so far we haven't been able to find anything", Derek said, "nothing"?,  
Reid shook his head and said, "nothing". He put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Morgan", he halfheartedly smiled and said, "thanks pretty boy", he then glanced over his shoulder and saw the girls leading Penelope out of the apartment.

Dave said, "go and take care of kitten", he nodded his head and said, "if you find anything out please call me", as he headed to the door Dave said, "you and kitten are more than welcome to stay at my cabin for a while". Derek smiled and said, "I might take you up on that Dave", he smiled and said, "any time Morgan just let me know", Derek smiled and said, "will do" before walking out of the front door.

The driver of the car pulls into the garage and pushes the button closing the door, he then gets out of the car and heads inside the house he had stolen from his latest victims. As he stood over the lifeless bodies he said, "I didn't use to be this way, I was a good person, had love in my life but all of that changed and was taken away from me and turned me into the man I am today".

He stepped over the dead bodies and headed into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and said, "you don't mind if I have something to eat do ya" ? and laughed and said,  
"of course you don't" and then started fixing himself a sandwich. As he sat down at the table and started eating he sat there remembering how his life use to be before he lost everything that he once held dear to his heart.

Derek and Penelope pulled into the garage and closed the door before he got out and walked to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and said, "come on sweetness let's get you inside". She put her hand in his and sighed as she slid out of the car, when they walked into the kitchen he said, "do you want something to eat"?, she shook her head and he said, "it's been several hours about about I whip us up some of mommas soup"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes.

He kissed her lips gently and said, "why don't you go and relax on the couch and I'll let you know when it's ready", she nodded her head and said, "okay handsome"  
before she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She pulled the throw off the back of the couch and rolled over onto her side and turned the tv on while she covered herself up.

She didn't realize how tired she was and soon found herself drifting off to sleep, the dream started out great, she was outside in the sunshine with Derek and they were enjoying themselves and then it started turning stormy. She reached out and took Derek by the hand and said, "we better get inside before it starts raining my love".

When the man turned around it wasn't Derek, it was the man that attacked and almost killed her, she pulled out of his grip and said, "don't touch me, don't you dare touch me". The man grabbed her and pulled her flush with him and crashed his lips against hers, when he pulled apart he grabbed her by the hair and thrust her head into the wall causing her to fall on the floor.

She watched helplessly as he straddled her waist and started ripping at her clothes, she said, "no, no, don't" and he said, "you are going to enjoy this, you can see what it's like to be with a real man again". One minute Derek was in the kitchen working on the soup and the next he was running toward the living room as her piercing scream filled the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 10

Just as Derek was reaching the couch he heard pounding on the door and the voice of one of Penelopes guards saying, "Morgan, Morgan is everything alright"? when they got no answer the pushed through the door and made their way inside. What they saw broke their hearts, they saw Penelope screaming and and flouncing all over the couch.

Derek leaned down and said, "sweetness it's alright, you're safe, you're safe", she tossed and moaned on the couch as she struggled to get out of the hands of the man that was attacking her again. Derek said, "baby girl open you eyes, wake up, wake up", she slowly started waking up and when she saw Derek she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "it was so real, it was so real".

Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it's alright baby, you're here with me and safe", when she pulled back he wiped her tears away and said, "you were having some nightmare there". She nodded her head and swallowed before hoarsely saying, "it was him, he was trying, he was trying", Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "he can't hurt you here".

One of the guards said, "is she alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "it was a nightmare, a bad nightmare but she's okay now", the nodded their heads and she took a breath and whispered, "thank you". They smiled at her and said, "if you need anything we'll be right outside", she weakly smiled and nodded her head as she watched the walk out the front door.

As Derek was holding her in his arms his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "it's JJ", he said, "yeah Jayje", she said, "how's Penelope"?, he said, "not so good, she just had a bad nightmare". She said, "ask her if it's okay if me and Henry come over and keep her company", he looked down at Penelope and said, "JJ wants to know if it's alright for her and Henry to come over for a little while"?, she happily nodded her head yes and whispered, "more than alright".

JJ said, "we'll be over in a few minutes, we are in the car now", he said, "see ya soon Jayje", she said, "tell Garcie we love her", he smiled and said, "don't worry I will". After the call ended he put the cell back on his belt and said, "Jayje told me to tell you that they loved you", Penelope weakly smiled and Derek said, "are you ready for some soup"?, she nodded her head yes.

He said, "do you want to eat it here or do you want to come to the dining room"?, she put her hand in his and motioned toward the dining room, he helped her up off the couch and intertwined their fingers as they headed through his house. The man across the street couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelopes security guards bust through the door.

He tightened up his grip on the binoculars and said, "well well I wonder what's going on over there"?, he looked down at the dead body and said, "I bet she's having bad dreams". He turned his head to the side and said, "I'm going to have to get rid of you and your husband soon, I can't have anything pulling attention to me or to this house".

Derek and Penelope were sitting at the table eating their soup when they heard JJ and Henry walking into the house, JJ said, "what happened to your door"?, Derek said,  
"it's nothing, don't worry I'll have that fixed in no time". Henry ran over to Penelope and said, "aunt P, aunt P"?, she picked the little boy up and put him in her lap and smiled down at him.

He saw the bruises around her neck and he gently touched it and said, "awwwwww boo boo", JJ said, "yeah aunt P has a boo boo on her neck so she won't be talking to us much". He leaned forward and gently kissed the bruise on her neck and said, "dat will make da boo boo feel allllll bettew", she wiped away a tear and hoarsely said,  
"it already does".

Derek said, "there is some of mommas soup on the stove", JJ said, "it smells delicious", Penelope smiled as she watched JJ get two bowls down and put some soup in both. When Derek finished his soup he said, "since you have JJ and Henry here with you I'm going to get the door fixed", she nodded her head and whispered, "be careful hotstuff".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "always gorgeous, always" as she watched him walk out of the kitchen she felt happy and safe knowing that her family was there and were going to do everything they could to keep her safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 11

JJ and Henry spent most of the afternoon with Penlope trying to lift her spirits and keep her busy, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "you should give Daves offer some thought Garcie". She nodded her head and wrote, "we're thinking about it", JJ said, "that way you would be away from all of this craziness", Derek walked into the room and said, "and how is my girl doing"?, JJ said, "she's doing good she's looking tired though".

Derek said, "she slept about an hour earlier but then the nightmare hit", JJ put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "we love you Garcie and we are going to do what ever it takes to keep you safe". She smiled and wrote, "thank you Jayje and I love you all to", she then looked down at a sleeping Henry and said, "he's such a sweet sweet baby".

JJ said, "and he definitley loves his aunt P", she rubbed his head and she mouthed the words, "and his aunt P loves him to", Derek said, "the door is all fixed and taken care of". She looked up at him and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry about the door", he caressed her cheek and said "you have nothing to be sorry about gorgeous,  
nothing at all".

JJ opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door, Derek walked over and opened the door and saw the guards talking to the delivery boy, Derek said, "can I help you"?, the boy said, "I have a delivery for Penelope Garcia". Derek said, "I'll sign for it", the boy nodded his head and said, "thank you sir" and then turned around and headed back toward his car.

Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "a delivery for my baby girl", she looked up at him and mouthed the words, "what did you do"?, he said, "heyyyyy it wasn't me this time". JJ said, "is that box safe to open"?, he said, "I'll open it and check it out before Penelope gets it", JJ nodded her head and said, "good idea", he walked to the back porch and opened it and saw nothing but roses, he smiled heading back inside thinking that it was from one of the team.

He put it in her lap and said, "it's okay baby girl", she opened the lid and smiled as she saw beautiful roses, she mouthed the words, "they're beautiful", JJ said,  
"is there a card"?, she looked through the box and finally found it. She opened it and her eyes got huge, Derek said, "what is it, what's wrong"?, she handed him the card and threw the box into the floor.

JJ said, "what is it Morgan, who are they from"?, Derek read the card and said, "that bastard", he handed it to JJ and she read the card that said, "SOON PENELOPE VERY VERY SOON". Derek said, "how did he know you were here"?, tears started streaming down her face and he took her hands in his and said, "I think we need to take Dave up on his offer to use the cabin".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "he's right Garcie", she took a deep breath and wrote, "what am I suppose to do for clothes"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "they will be optional". She laughed and mouthed, "Derekkkkkkk", he said, "we'll stop on our way out of town and pick up a few things for you but we need to get you out of here", she nodded her head in agreement as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

Derek said, "Jayje can you let Hotch and the others know what's going on"?, she said, "sure will, just please be careful", he said, "we will", as they walked to the door JJ said, "what about the guards"?, he said, "we'll take them with us" before they walked out the door. JJ pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed a famaliar number.

After a few rings she heard, "Hotchner" JJ said, "he's made contact Hotch", he said, "is Penelope alright"?, JJ said, "physically yes, emotionally not so much", Hotch said, "so what's the plan"?, she said, "they are taking Dave up on his offer to use the cabin". Hotch said, "good, good, maybe a little distance from here will help things some".

JJ said, "they are taking the guards with them to", he said, "that's a good idea", she said, "they are going to stop and grab a few things for Garcie before they head up to the cabin". Hotch said, "we have to find this freak before he goes after Penelope again", JJ nodded her head and said, "I agree" she got to the window just in time to see the 2 cars pulling away.

Watching everything from across the street he grabbed his things when he saw Derek and Penelope coming out of the house, he slipped out of the garage and parked up the street waiting for them to go by. He smiled as he saw them drive right passed him, he laughed and said, "so smart but yet so dumb" and he followed a few cars behind so they couldn't see him.

About half an hour later they were on the freeway heading toward the onramp to Rossis cabin, they were so caught up in each other and getting Penelope to safety that they didn't even notice that they were being followed.


	12. Chapter 12

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 12

The trip to the cabin seemed to take forever but Penelope smiled as Derek intertwined fingers with her, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and whispered, "I love you baby girl". She looked over at him and said, "and I love you handsome", he said, "don't worry we'll be there soon and then you can stretch those gorgeous legs".

She laughed and said, "I love spending time at Rossis cabin it is always so beautiful there", he nodded his head and said, "and after you get there the view will be twice as beautiful". She giggled and said, "flattery will get you everywhere", he said, "ohhhh that's good to hear", she winked at him and said, "I want to thank you Derek".

He said, "thank me, thank me for what"?, she said, "for loving me, for protecting me", he said, "I've always loved you Penelope and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy". She said, "I just wish that" and she looked out the window and he gently squeezed her hand and said, "you just wish what"?, she sighed and said,  
"that we would have told each other sooner how we feel".

He smiled and said, "me to goddess but the important thing is that we know now", she coughed and said, "true", he glanced down and watched as she took a sip of her water and then he said, "how's the throat"?, she said, "doing much better now if I could just get these bruises to heal". Derek swallowed hard and said, "if I ever get my hands on this bastard he's a dead man".

Derek said, "it kills me to know that he hurt you, that he had his hands on you and left those bruises on your beautiful neck", she reached up with her other hand and gently touched her neck and said, "it's okay handsome, I'm okay now". He smiled and said, "and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe", she smiled as she glanced out the window.

Meanwhile the man driving the car behind them gripped the steering wheel and said, "soon Penelope, soon you will be mine" and then he started swerving as he heard a loud pop. He gripped the steering wheel as he started going off the side of the road, he twisted left and right before he was finally able to get the car to come to a stop safely.

He jumped out of the car and saw that he had a flat tire, he said, "noooooooooo, I don't have time for this", he ran to the back of the car and lifted the trunk lid and smiled as he pulled out the tire. He looked down and said, "where's the jack", he moved things around and looked all over the trunk and said, "where is that jack it was in here the last time I checked".

He looked down at his watch and said, "it will take me a while to get to Rossis so I better get started", he closed the trunk and then reached into the backseat of the car and grabbed he backpack and threw it over his arms as he shoved the keys in his pocket and started making his way toward Rossis cabin. As he headed up the road he said, "you will pay Penelope you and your hotstuff will pay".

Derek smiled as about an hour later they pulled up in front of the cabin, he jumped out and walked over to passengers side of the car and opened the door, she slid her hand in his she climbed out of the car. She looked around and said, "I needed this, I needed some time away", he pulled her into his arms and said, "I think we both needed to get away for someeeeeee alone time together".

She smiled and said, "and just what are we going to do"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas" as they grabbed the bags and hurried inside, once they were inside he backed her up against the door and crashed his lips against hers. She instantly responded by deepening the kiss and when he moaned against her lips she couldn't help but smile.

when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she took a deep breath and said, "make love to me Derek", he intertwined their fingers and said, "your wish is my command goddess" as he led her toward the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 13

Derek slid his hand down her body and pulled her shirt up over her head, he tossed it to the floor as she toed off her shoes, he then put his hands in the waist of her skirt and slid it down her creamy thighs. Penelope smiled as she tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, she then giggled as he toed off his shoes and almost tripped over them.

He laughed and said, "can you believe it I'm a little nervous", she caressed his cheek and said, "so am I", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. Penelope moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss, she didn't waste any time in sliding his pants down over his hips, whent ey pulled apart they were in nothing but their underwear.

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "I love you to" as he claimed her lips with his, she threw her head back and moaned his name as he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck. She backed up to the bed as he kissed his way back up to her lips, she moaned as she felt her bra being unsnapped.

When they pulled apart he slid her straps down her arms and quickly cupped her breasts, she said, "liking what you see"?, he smiled and said, "I love everything I see goddess". As he gently squeezed her breasts he said, "these are amazing", she smiled and then threw her head back when he started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts.

She fell back on the bed pulling him with her, he smiled and said, "you are so beautiful, so so beautiful", his hands then slowly went down her body and grabbed the waist of her panties. She raised her hips and winked at him as he slid them down over her hips, he claimed her lips with his as he tossed her panties over his shoulder onto the floor.

He climed in between her thighs and hovered over her as she slid his boxers down over his hips, he got up on his knees long enough to discard his boxers and then he quickly reclaimed his spot between her legs. He said, "are you sure about this because once we do this I'm never gonna let you go", she smiled and swallowed hard and said, "I've never wanted anything this much in my life".

He smiled as he lined himself up at her entrance, as they joined together she gasped in pleasure, she closed her eyes as he slid inside her inch by oh so glorious inch. Once he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her to adjust to his size, now she wasn't a virgin by a longshot but Derek was much larger than any of her other lovers.

When she wrapped her legs around his waist he knew that she was ready and he started slowly gliding in and out of her, he couldn't believe it, he was finally with his baby girl, they were finally making love. She raked her nails up and down his back as he pounded in and out of her, she couldn't believe it she was finally with the man that had owned heart for years, her hotstuff.

As they moved together as one everything was without a doubt perfect as they both worked to build each other up to an explosive release, the room was filled with their moans and groans as they got closer and closer to orgasm. Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over, Derek smiled against her lips a few seconds later as he felt her tightening up around him.

They met each other thrust for thrust for a few minutes before they both came with each others names on their lips, he smiled down at her and said, "I love you" before collapsing beside her on the bed. She looked over at him as she tried to catch her breath and said, "I love you to", he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

As they laid there basking in the afterglow of their first lovemaking session they had no idea that their happiness was going to be tested very soon


	14. Chapter 14

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 14

Penelope woke up smiling as she looked down at the handsome face of her best friend, her hotstuff, her Derek, she gently ran her hand up his muscular chest and licked her lips and whispered hoarsly, "I love you". Derek opened his eyes and said, "and I love you", she grinned as he rolled her under him and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about a shower and thennnnnnn we get something to eat"?, she grinned and nodded her head yes as Derek jumped off the bed. She laughedf as he held his hand out and pulled her up off the bed, he intertwined their fingers as they then disappeared into the very large and perfect bathroom.

The man balled his hands into fists as he tried to catch his breath, he said, "you'll pay Penelope, you both will", he looked through the window and saw nobody so he made his way quietly toward the front door. He twisted the knob and found it locked so he headed around to the window and smiled as he pushed it up and peaked inside to see if the coast was still clear.

He climbed inside and listened to the sound of moaning and water running, he swallowed hard as he pulled a vial out of his pocket, he kissed it and said, "it's show time" as he headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw that to true David Rossi style it was fully stocked so he picked up her favorite juice and said,  
"soon gorgeous, soon".

After pouring the contents of the vial into the juice he lowly laughed and said, "now all I need to do is wait for them both to drink and then fall asleep and then it's partyyyyyy timeeeeee". He closed the fridge after he heard the water shut off, he quickly walked over and unlocked the door and then headed over to the window and made his way outside.

Derek and Penelope came down the stairs laughing and talking and he watched as they headed into the kitchen, he smiled as he watched Penelope open the door to the fridge and get the juice out. She then poured juice into 2 cups and then she took a bite of chicken and then downed half the glass of juice, the man then watched in disgust as Penelope fed Derek a bite of chicken and then lean in for a kiss.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Derek down half of his glass of juice before turning back to the counter, he rubbed his hands together and whispered, "it won't be long now and then you're both going to pay". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "you look so beautiful in my shirt", he then ran his hand down her body and pulled her closer and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

The man watching through the window smiled and said, "this is going to be fun especially since your guards have been handled and by the time Hotch and the rest of the team figure out somethings wrong it's going to be tooooo late". He looked up in time to see the happy couple carrying their food and juice over to the table and sit down.

The couple sat there exchanging kisses and touches as they ate their sandwiches and drank their juice, they then cleaned up their mess and headed over to the couch to plop down and turn the tv on. After what seemed like forever he watched the nod off in each others arms, he waited a few more minutes before heading to the front door and making his way inside to the unconscious couple.

He walked over and said, "Derekkkk can you hearrrrr meeeee"?, he got no response so he said, "Penelopeeeeeee, sweetieeeee" and got no response so he clapped his hands and said, "let the games begin" as he pulled the couple apart. He leaned down and said, "I'll be back for you soon baby", he then dragged Derek off of the couch and pulled him down the hall toward the game room.

He quickly tied Dereks hands and feet and then made sure that he was still out before making his way back to Penelope, he got down in front of her and caressed her cheek and said, "I've missed you so much". He then cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and claimed her lips in a soft and gentle kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you plumsauce" before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder to head down the hall to join Derek so the fun times could start.


	15. Chapter 15

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 15

Derek opened his eyes and saw an unconscious Penelope tied up and laying on the floor, he looked around the room and saw that they were alone so he started struggling to free himself from the ropes. He stopped struggling when he heard laughter coming from above him, he looked up and said, "who are you"?, he got down in front of Derek and said, "it's about time you woke up Morgan".

Derek said, "do I know you"?, the man laughed and said, "ohhhh yes you know me and just as soon as Penelope wakes up you will both find out just who I truly am", he smiled as he got down beside Penelope on the floor. Derek flinched as the man touched Penelopes face, he said, "don't touch her, don't you dare touch her", the man laughed and said, "when she wakes up I'm going to do a lot more than just touch her".

He smiled as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his, Derek struggled against his ropes and said, "I'll kill you, I swear", the man said, "and how are you going to do that when you are tied to that chair"?, Derek kept struggling and said, "you don't have to hurt her". The man said, "ohhhhh it's going to be a great pleasure to claim her as mine before I kill her".

Derek said, "k k kill her"?, the man nodded his head and said, "that's right", he watched as Derek continue to struggle against his ropes and said, "she hasn't done anything to you, she doesn't deserve this". He opened his mouth to speak when Penelope started waking up, the man got down beside her and said, "welcome back", she looked at the man and said, "n n nooooooooo".

He smiled and said, "ahhhh you remember me I see"?, she nodded her head and said, "pl pl please don't hurt me", he touched the bruise on her neck and said, "I see that with out last exchange I marked you". She struggled against her ropes and glanced up at Derek as tears streamed down her face, Derek said, "you're a dead man,  
when I get lose you are a dead man".

He laughed and said, "keep dreaming Morgan, you are going to sit there and watch me as I pleasure her and then kill her", while he was talking to Derek Penelope was working to free her hand. He turned around and said, "you are still so beautiful Penelope", she said, "do do do I know you"?, he leaned down and said, "you do and very intimately".

Penelope said, "who are you"?, he said, "I can say one word and you will know exactly who I am", Derek and Penelope looked at him as he said, "plumsauce", they both looked at him and in unison said, "Kevin". He slid his hand up her thigh and said, "do you remember how we left things Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "I I I broke up with you".

He said, "not only did you break up with me but you cost me my job", she said, "how, what did I do"?, he said, "ohhhhhhh you know what you did, you went and talked to your buddy buddy Hotchner and he fired me". She shook her head and said, "not true, I never did anything li" and the next thing she knew she was feeling his hand across her cheek.

Derek said, "I'll kill you", Kevin laughed as he ripped the shirt Penelope was wearing open, he said, "just sit there and be a good boy and watch what I do to your woman". Derek struggled and flinched as the ropes cut into his arms, he watched as Kevins hand slid farther and farther up Penelopes body, she shook her head and said,  
"nooooooooo Kevin noooooooo" as he claimed her lips with his.

Derek pulled one hand free and quickly worked to free his other arm and then his legs, Kevin was to caught up in getting between Penelopes legs to notice that Derek was jumping up out of the chair and running toward him. He pulled a gun and said, "no no no Derek" causing Derek to stop in his tracks, he said, "don't hurt her", Kevin laughed and said, "ohhhh I'm gonna do more than hurt her, I'm gonna kill her but not before she pays for everything she did to me".

Derek held up his hands and said, "we know what happened but why did you decide to do this" as he pointed to the change in Kevins appearance", he laughed and said,  
"that's the funny part I've seen you both almost everyday for the past 9 months". Penelope struggled against her ropes while Derek kept Kevin distracted, Kevin said,  
"a few weeks after I lost my plumsauce and my job I thought about killing myself and being done with it".

He said, "but I wanted you both to pay for what you'd done", he smiled wickedly at Derek and said, "and that wasn't going to happen when I looked like my old self now was it"?, Derek shook his head no. Penelope finally managed to get 1 hand free and that's when Derek charged Kevin knocking him away from Penelope and causing the gun to fall to the floor.

Derek smiled as he hit Kevin over and over causing blood to squirt all over the place, Kevin got a shot in to the stomach and then the face causing Derek to slightly fall back. Kevin pounced on him and said, "you're going to die Morgan" as he wrapped his hands around Dereks neck and started to choke him, Penelope looked up and said, "nooooooooo Kevin stopppppppppp" causing him to laugh harder as he squeezed Dereks neck tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 16

Penelope mumbled, "please K K Kevin, please don't hurt him", he glanced up at her and said, "shut upppppppp plumsauce", Derek reached up and punched Kevin in the face several times causing him to loosen his grip and fall to the side. Derek coughed and rubbed his neck as he got up off the floor and lunged at Kevin, the two then started wrestling on the floor with Kevin reaching for the gun.

Derek punched him in the face and he groaned and fell back against the floor, Penelope said, "Derek, Derek", he walked over coughing and started undoing the ropes on her hand. Kevin started coming to and reached for the gun and Penlope screamed, "Derekkkkkkkkkk" and he jumped back on Kevin and the two started rolling all over the floor.

Penelope pulled her arm free and started working on loosening her other restraints, she glanced up and saw Derek and Kevin fighting, Kevin would get a few punches in and then Derek would get a few good punches in. When Penelope finally got her legs free she jumped up and grabbed the gun, Kevin elbowed Derek in the face causing him to grab his nose.

Kevin stood up and slowly started going toward Penelope and Penelope stepped back and said, "stop Kevin, don't make me do this, please don't make me do this", he kept walking and smiling the entire time. He said, "now now plumsauce you don't want to hurt me, you still love me", she looked at Derek who was now getting up and said, "I don't love you Kevin, I love Derek".

He said, "Derek doesn't love you Penelope, he likes skinny sluts not fat cows", Penelope said, "shutttt uppppppp", he laughed and said, "the truth hurts don't it my sweet sweet plumsauce". Derek ran up and grabbed Kevin from behind causing them both to start trading punches again but Penelope kept her gun trained on Kevin and ready to shoot at a moments notice.

Kevin broke free and started running toward Penelope and she screamed and fired the gun 3 times hitting Kevin in the legs and lower abdomen, he dropped to the floor and said, "you you shot me". Derek and Penelope watched as he fell to the floor, he then ran over and took the gun from her and said, "it's alright goddess, it's gonna be alright".

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did he hear the voice of Hotch saying, "Morgannnnnnnn", Derek said, "in here Hotch", Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest as tears streamed down her face. JJ and Emily ran into the room to comfort their friend while Derek said, "how did you know that something was wrong"?, Rossi said,  
"we've been trying to reach the guards for a while so we figured that you might need us".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "it was self defense", Kevin looked at them and said, "he's lying, the bitch shot me, she tried to kill me", Rossi laughed and said, "to bad she didn't succeed then isn't it"?, Kevin said, "I'll have your badge". Dave leaned down in his face and laughed harder and said, "I hardly doubt that Lynch".

Kevin said, "ho ho how did you know who I was"?, Reid said, "you aren't as smart as you think", Kevin said, "what does that mean"?, Reid said, "you left a fingerprint at Garcias". He said, "that isn't possible", Reid said, "ohhhhhh but it is and even though you changed your face you can't change your fingerprints, well unless you totally have them burned off but" and Kevin said, "please shut him up".

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Penelope and said, "it's over now baby girl, he's going to pay for everything he's done", Kevin laughed and said, "you'll never get over this Penelope, I'll stick with you for the rest of your life". Penelope looked at Derek and then Kevin and said, "no you won't, I'm not going to let what you tried to do to me keep me down for the rest of my life".

Kevin said, "yes you will", he said, "no I won't and do you know why"?, he shook his head and said, "please enlighten me", she said, "because you Kevin Archabald Lynch aren't worth it" and before he could say anything else Derek and the girls led Penelope out of the room. Hotch said, "wellllllll it looks like somebody isn't a important as he thinks he is".

Kevin said, "just arrest me already and get me away from all of this sweetness I think I'm getting a cavity", Dave said, "ohhhhh you are going to be very popular in prison Lynch, veryyyyyy popular". Kevin looked up at him and got ready to tell him off and the medics ran into the room to check him out, Dave, Reid and Hotch stood there laughing the entire time he was being examined.

The last thing Kevin saw as he was wheeled out of the room was Derek holding Penelope in his arms and kissed her as he ran his hand up and down her back, he looked up at the medics and said, "please get me out of here, anything and anyplace is better than here". Penelope glanced up just in time to see Kevin being loaded into the back of the ambulance and then the ambulance pulled away.

Dave said, "now that he's gone, how about we head home"?, Penelope smiled and said, "sounds good to me Dave, sounds real good to me" as they all walked out of the cabin heading toward their cars.


	17. Chapter 17

The final ballots for the PCA's is up, please don't forget to vote for your favorites, you can vote until February 29th

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 17

A few weeks later Penelopes bruises were long since gone but not forgotten as she stands in front of the mirror working on her hair, she touched her neck as memories of her ordeal filled her mind. She snapped back to reality when she heard her cell beeping, she picked it up and grinned as she read, "oh my way gorgeous, see ya very soon, love ya D".

She sighed and said, "I don't know what I would have done without ya hotstuff", she then continued to work on her hair, she was walking back through the house that she now shared full time with Derek when she heard his SUV pulling up in front of the house. Derek walked into the house and said, "goddess, goddess, look at you woman, you look good enough to eat".

Derek walked over to her and wrapped his arms snuggly around her and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "are ya ready"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "more than ready my love". He held his arm out and said, "I hope you are ready for a night of romance cause you are getting the full Derek Morgan treatment tonight".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh bring it on captain romance", he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhh it's coming beautiful, it's coming" as he led her out the door and down the steps toward the SUV. He opened her door and she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "anything for you", after she climbed inside he closed her door and then walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

As they pulled away from the house she said, "any hints on where we're going"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, you'll just have to wait and see", she grinned and said, "you know that patience isn't one of my strong suits handsome". He laughed and said, "I know goddess, I know but you only have to wait a few more minutes", she blew out a breath and said, "alright, alright" causing them both to laugh.

Derek reached over and turned on the CD player and she grinned as one of her favorite songs started playing, she glanced over at Derek and said, "ohhhhh you definitely get points for the music". He said, "ohhhhh trust me my point board is going to be full before this night is over", she said, "you are awlful sure of yourself aren't you"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "only about things that concern you goddess" and then he winked at her causing her to giggle like a teenager.

It wasn't long before they stopped, Derek got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and held out his hand and said, "madam", she slid her hand in his and said, "kind sir" as they started walking. As they started walking she couldn't help but smile as she saw a table set up and it looked so beautiful, in the center of it was a dozen of beautiful red roses.

She said, "ohhhh handsome", he said, "I told ya gorgeous tonight you are getting the entire Derek Morgan package", she giggled as they walked over to the table, she leaned down and smelled the flowers and said, "they smell heavenly". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you".

She sighed happily and said, "I love you to", he said, "would you like to dance"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I'd love to", he led her from the table and when they stopped he pulled her into his arms and said, "you are so beautiful". She laughed and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself hotstuff", he grinned and said, "why thank you".

As the music started he pulled he close and slid his hand down to rest right above her butt, he rested his head beside hers as he started humming the music that was filling the air. She closed her eyes as his humming changed to him singing, "here and now, I promise to love faithfully, your love is all I needdddddd", she felt her heart racing as he pulled away and dropped to one knee.

He opened a small black box and said, "Penelope baby girl Garcia, I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife"?, she said, "yes, yes, ohhhhh yes". He grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and cupping her face in his hands, he wiped away the tears and said, "I love you" before claiming her lips with his.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 18

When they pulled apart she smiled up into his loving face and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing man and I don't know what I would have done without you", he took a deep breath and said, "and you my gorgeous baby girl are the light of my life and the other part of my heart and I don't know what I would have done without you in my life holding me together".

They started swaying to the music again as she rested her head on his chest, she loved this man holding her and she loved him with all of her heart, as the memories of what had happened to her several weeks ago had vanished and now her memories were filled with the wonder that is her hotstuff, her Derek". She couldn't help but smile as he once again started humming in her ear.

The happy couple danced through several dances before he led her back over to the table, she smiled as she looked up and saw a man carrying 2 glasses of champagne on a tray. He put one down in front of Penelope and said, "mam" and then put ther other down in front of Derek and said, "sir", Derek grinned and said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome sir and your first course will be served in a few minutes", Derek nodded his head in agreement as the man walked away.

Penlope said, "first course"?, he said, "yes mam, we are going to be having first a salad, then the main course and the dessert", she took him by the hand and said,  
"you are to to good to me". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you deserve only the best and I am going to show you everyday just how much I love you and how much you mean to me".

He held up his glass and said, "to my baby girl, may she alwasy know how much she means to me", Penelope said, "to my hotstuff, may he know that he is the love of my life and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with". They clinked glasses and took a sip, they then leaned in and he gently pressed his lips against hers in a gentle but passion filled kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard someone walking toward them, they looked up and smiled as the man put their salads down in front of them, he said, "the next course will be up in a few minutes". Derek nodded his head and grinned as the man walked away, Penelope took a bite of her salad and said, "this is delicious", Derek said,  
"I had them fix it the way you like it gorgeous".

She winked at him and said, "thank you handsome", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome sweetness", they finished their salads and then the second course was put down in front of them. Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh Chicken Alfredo, my favorite", Derek said, "I know what my girl likes", she laughed and said, "that you do sugar shack, that you do".

About half an hour later their dessert was brought out, she couldn't help but smile when she saw double chocolate cheesecake in the saucer in front of her, she took a bite and said, "ohhhhh that's better than sex". Derek looked at her and she said, "well not sex with you hotstuff, sex with you is amazinggggggg" he took a bite and said, "nice save goddess" causing her to laugh.

After they finished with their dessert they pushed their plates back and Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "that was amazing wasn't it baby girl"?, she wiped her mouth and said, "that it was". Penelope reached over and took him by the hand and said, "why don't we head home and burn off some of these calories"?, he stood up and said, "I like the way you think baby" as he walked over to say something to the waiter.

He walked over and held out his hand to her and she slid her hand inside his as they made their way back toward the SUV, the ride home didn't take long and soon they were stumbling into the house underssing each other. Derek growled as his lips devoured Penelopes, he pulled away long enough to say, "bed, now", she nodded her head and said, "no time".

She ripped the front of his shirt open and giggled as buttons went all over the room, she looked at him and said, "I'll get you another one", he said, "no need, I love it when you take control". He then slid her dress down over her body and when it puddled at her feet he licked his lips and said, "you are so so beautiful baby girl".

She worked feverishly getting his pants and boxers down over Dereks hips as they slid to the floor, he laughed and said, "I love this side of you", she grinned as she straddled his waist. They both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him, his hands went automatically up to her breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as he thrust up inside her.

They moved as one until they came screaming each others names, she collapsed against his chest and said, "I love you", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "and I love you". They laid in front of the fire holding each other for a few minutes and then the house was once again filled with the sounds of the happy couple making mad passionate love and they did so several times that night before they finally gave in to their exhaustion as the sun was coming up.


	19. Chapter 19

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 19

The next 6 weeks flew by for Penelope as they planned their wedding, the team had also been called away on case after case but thankfully they had made it home the day before the wedding. Penelope stood in front of the mirror looking at her dress, Fran said, "it's beautiful Penelope, you look like a princess", she smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.

Fran said, "are you alright"?, she opened her mouth to say something and then she covered her mouth and ran toward the waste paper basket, Fran ran over and got a wet cloth and handed it to her future daughter in law. She said, "how far along are you"?, she grinned and said, "we found out, well I found out for sure that we're pregnant this morning".

She said, "ohhhhh honey I'm so happy for you", she said, "thank you Fran", she said, "what did Derek say"?, she said, "wellllllllll he doesn't know", JJ and Emily walked into the room and Emily said, "who doesn't know what"?, Penelope said, "we're pregnanttttttt". JJ and Emily ran over and hugged their friend and Fran said,  
"now I can have those grandbabies Derek's been promising me forever", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Desiree walked into the room and said, "ohhhhh Penelope, you look like a princess", she said, "thanks Desi", Sarah said, "there is one nervous man out there", she said, "really"?, she laughed and said, "yeah, he's pacing back and forth". Penelope looked at Fran and said, "I need to tell him Fran, he needs to know", she said,  
"honey he can't see you before you get married, it's bad luck".

JJ said, "what if we blindfold him with something, that way she can see him but he can't see her"?, she said, "ohhhh that will work", she walked over and got a scarf and said, "I'll be right back with your fiancee" and giggled as she headed out of the room. The girls stood there talking to Penelope trying to help calm her down before her groom arrived.

Fran walked over to Derek and said, "Penelope needs you", he said, "is she alright, has she changed her mind"?, she said, "yes and no", he said, "what does that mean momma"?, she laughed as she took him by the hand and said, "she's fine, yes, she hasn't changed her mind silly boy" as they headed toward the back of the church where Penelope was.

They stopped outside the doors and she put the blindfold on and he said, "what's this for"?, she said, "you can't see your bride it's bad luck", he said, "momma we are getting married in a few minutes". She said, "I know honey but we don't want to rock the boat do we"?, he laughed and said, "no I guess not", she opened the door and led him inside.

The girls all smiled as she led him in front of Penelope and said, "no matter what she says you can't take the blindfold off, do you hear me"?, he laughed and threw his hands up and said, "yes mommaaaaaa". The girls all stepped out leaving the bride and groom alone, he said, "are you alright"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yeah handsome I'm fine".

Derek smiled and said, "that's good because I was afraid that something was wrong with you and momma just wasn't telling me", she walked closer and put her hands in his and took a deep breath. He said, "I know that sigh, what's up baby"?, she laughed and said, "we need to talk, we can't get married until we talk", he said, "okay,  
what do you want to talk about"?, she said, "wellllllll".

Derek said, "please tell me you haven't changed your mind", she said, "no handsome I haven't changed my mind", he blew out a deep breath and said, "good but baby I have to tell you that you are making me a nervous wreck here". She gently squeezed both hands and said, "Derek I found out something this morning", he took a deep breath and said, "something bad"?, she smiled and said, "definitley not".

He grinned and said, "well then, what's the news"?, she said, "Derek, I'm pregnant"


	20. Chapter 20

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 20

He said, "did you just say that we're having a baby"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "are you mad"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "are we really having a baby"?, she said, "yes handsome". He said, "I love you", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "and I love you" before she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers.

when they pulled apart she said, "I know that a baby wasn't planned but", he said, "this is the best news baby girl, we're going to have a baby" and she smiled and said, "so I take it you're happy about the baby"?, he said, "yes, yes, yes". She said, "I suspected last week but the stomach flu had been going around so I shook it off but when the nausea wouldn't go away I had a test done and sure enough we're pregnant".

He started to take his blindfold off and she said, "nooooooo", he said, "I want to see you, I want to", she took his hand and put it on her stomach and said, "right here is where the perfect combination of you and me is, right here". He smiled and said, "hello in there, this is your daddy", he gently rubbed his fingers over her tummy and said, "I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you in a few months".

He said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that we're going to have a baby", she laughed and said, "well believe it handsome because it's true", he smiled from ear to ear and said, "I'm going to be a daddy, me, Derek Morgan". She giggled and said, "that you are handsome and I'm going to be a mommy", he opened his mouth to say something and that is when there was a knock at the door.

Fran stuck her head in and said, "I hate to interrupt this but it's time", Derek smiled and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she said, "I've been ready for this since the day I met you". He felt a hand on his arm and then his mom said, "come on son I've got to get you back out front", he said, "alright momma I'm coming".

Dave walked into the room and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she said, "more than anything Dave", Derek said, "I'll see you out front goddess", she said, "that you will handsome". As he started out the door he said, "I love you", she wiped her eyes and said, "and I love you", Dave walked over and held out his arm and said, "are you ready for this"?, she took a deep breath and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way" and as they headed toward the door she was all smiles.

Hotch and Reid smiled as they saw Fran leading Derek to the front of the church, Reid said, "congratulations daddy", he smiled and said, "thanks pretty boy", Hotch said, "you are going to be a great dad". He said, "thanks Hotch, that means a lot coming from you", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "are you ready for this"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I've been ready since I called her by the wrong name all those years ago".

The music started and the doors opened and JJ stepped into the room, her dress was a beautiful peach and as Reid watched her walking up the aisle he smiled at her and winked. it Penelope took a deep breath and smiled as Emily said, "you look beautiful Penelope", she blew out a deep breath and said, "thanks Em", she said, "you are very welcome PG".

When JJ made it half way up the aisle it was Emilys turn, she ever so slowly started walking toward the front, her dress was a light baby blue and hugged her curves allllllll perfectly. Neither Hotch or Reid could keep their eyes off of their wives as they soon came to a stop at the front of the church right across from the both of them.

Derek took a deep breath and watched as his baby girl appeared in the door, she was so beautiful in her dress, the way it hugged her perfect form, he bit down on his bottom lip and felt his heart racing as she started walking toward him. Penelope gripped Daves arm as they started making their way toward the front, she had been in love with Derek since the first day she met him and she still couldn't believe that they were finally together.

The closer she got to her hotstuff the faster her heart was racing, she blew out a breath and thought, "I love you", almost like he could read her mind he mouthed the words, "I love you". After what seemed like hours they finally reached the front, Dave took Penelopes hand and put it in Dereks and then kissed her cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Dave", then a very nervous bride and groom turned and faced each other as the minister smiled at the happy couple and started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved"


	21. Chapter 21

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 21

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister continued the ceremony, she glanced over at Derek and felt her heart racing as he winked at her, they had been through so much and now everything was falling into place. The minister smiled as he looked around the room and said, "I understand that you two have written your own vows, is this correct"?, they looked at each other and then him and in unison said, "yes sir".

He then asked for the rings and grinned as Emily and Hotch stepped forward and handed them to him, he looked at the nervous and happy couple and said, "Derek I need you to slid the ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows". He nodded his head as he took the ring into his hand, he took a deep breath as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Derek looked her in the eye and said, "Penelope you are the light of my life and I love you with all my heart", Penelope felt a tear streaming down her cheek as he said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise here in front of our family and friends to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I need you to slid this ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows", she nodded her head yes as she took the ring into his hand. She nervously slid the ring onto his finger and then looked him lovingly in the eyes as she said, "Derek Morgan, you are my guiding light,  
my best friend and today you become my husband".

Derek smiled as she said, "I promise to you here today that I will spend everyday proving how much I love you", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and for us the best is yet to be". The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

When nobody responded he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", they stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before he said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips agaisnt hers, when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" before leaning in for another kiss, they then pulled apart when the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". As they walked up the aisle toward the reception area they passed by their family and friends as they shouted their well wishes to the newlyweds.

When they got into the middle room Derek stopped and pulled her into his arms, he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you're mine now goddess, now and forever". She giggled and said, "forever is a great place to start", he laughed and said, "that it is baby, that it is" as they made their way into the reception hall.

As they stepped tot he middle of the room the DJ stepped forward and said, "let's give it up for the bride and groom everybodyyyyyy", Derek wrapped his arms around her and smiled as the music for their first dance started. Penelope grinned as Here and Now started playing, she said, "this is one of my favorite songs", he winked at her and said, "and I thought it would be perfect for our first dance".

She kissed his lips gently as they swayed across the room, as Hotch watched the happy couple he grinned and said, "it's about time", Emily kissed his lips and said, "I agree Aaron, it's about time". Hotch then felt his cell buzzing in his pocket, he took it out and said, "I have to take this" as he walked outside, after a few rings he said, "Hotchner".

By the time he had walked back into the room the newlyweds were at the bridal table surrounded by the rest of the team, he walked over and said, "sorry about that but it was about Kevins trial". Derek said, "so when is it"?, Hotch said, "well he isn't going to have a regular trial he's agreed to have the case heard to only a judge".

Dave said, "I guess he is afraid that 12 people would do more damage then one judge", Penelope said, "so when does his trial start"?, he said, "well that's the bad part it's tomorrow". Derek said, "tomorrow but this is our wedding day, we are suppose to leave to go on our honeymoon in a few hours", Dave said, "well you can still go and we can" Penelope said, "no, I have to be here to see the look on his face when he gets his punishment".

Fran said, "the sooner this trial is over the better and then you can start your honeymoon", Dave kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back", he then grabbed his cell and headed out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 22

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "I love you gorgeous", she said, "I love you more", Sarah said, "awwwww just look at my baby brother allllllllll loved up". Derek laughed and said, "thanks big sister", Desi kissed him on the cheek and said, "we're so happy for you and Penelope Derek and you both deserve only the best".

As the party continued on they had cut the cake and were still cleaning their faces off when Dave walked back into the room with a very satisfied look on his handsome face. Fran said, "where have you been"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "making arrangements for the newlyweds", she was all smiles as he filled her in on what he'd done.

The happy newlyweds had danced through several dances as the night continued, Penelope threw her head back and giggled as Derek whispered something into her ear, she said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he said, "I have a few ideas". She winked and said, "I bet you do handsome, I bet you do" as they finished that dance before heading over to join the rest of their family.

Derek and Penelope cuddled close as they exchanged kiss on top of kiss on top of kiss, he leaned in and whispered, "let's get out of here", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they started saying their goodnights to their family and friends. As they were getting ready to leave Dave walked over and said, "I have you two set up in the honeymoon suite at the Glen Hylton".

Penelope said, "ohhhh Dave that's an amazing gift but", he said, "no buts kitten, that's a little gift from all of us", Derek put his hand on Daves shoulder and said,  
"thanks Dave, thank you for everything". He said, "anytime son, anytime", Derek and Penelope quickly said their goodbyes to their family before walking hand in hand out of the room.

They walked out and climbed into the back of the waiting limo, when Derek slid in he pulled his wife into his lap and the couple made out like a couple of teenagers until the limo stopped at the hotel. The driver got out of the car and walked over and opened the door, Derek climbed out first and then held his hand out to his new bride.

She slid her hand in his as he helped her out, the driver said, "congratulations", Derek and Penelope in unison said, "thank you" causing them both to laugh as they headed into the hotel. The clerk grinned and said, "Mr and Mrs Morgan"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that's us", she handed him the keycard and said, "everything is ready just like Mr. Rossi asked".

Penelope said, "thank you, thank you so much", she said, "no problem", she looked at them and said, "the honeymoon suite is on the 5th floor at the end of the hall on the right". They intertwined fingers as they headed toward the elevator, once they stepped inside and the doors closed Derek crashed his lips against Penelopes in a passionate kiss.

They reluctantly parted when the elevator dinged when they reached the 5th floor, they stepped off and headed toward their door, they stopped and he put the keycard in the door and pushed the door open. Penelope gasped in surprise when Derek picked her up and carried her inside and kicked the door closed with his foot before he put his girl down.

She smiled and said, "wellllllll Mr. Morgan, what are we going to do now"?, he said, "hmmmmmm, well we could watch tv", she said, "we could", he said, "or we could order room service". She nodded her head and said, "yeah yeah we could do that to", he said, "we could take a shower and then go to sleep", she said, "very true my love".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "orrrrrrrr I could show the love of my life, my new bride just how much I love her", Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh I like that one". Derek smiled and said, "me to, me to" as he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, she moaned against his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

As their tongues battled for control they quickly undressed each other and collapsed on the bed and it wasn't long before Penelope gasped in pleasure as her hotstuff,  
he noir hero, her husband slid inside her.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 23

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around her husbands waist and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, he was so loving and tender and even moreso now that he knew she was pregnant. She smiled against his lips as she raked her nails up and down his back, everything was perfect as they moved as one to bring each other closer and closer to release.

Derek still couldn't believe it, not only was he finally married to the love of his life but they were going to have a baby and all of that could have easily been taken away from him because of Kevin. He slid his hand down and hooked her leg lifting it higher earning a moan of pleasure as he hit just the right spot over and over.

Penelope surprised Derek by rolling him over quickly straddling his waist, he said, "ohhhh momma wants to be in charge", she nodded her head and said, "yes she does hotstuff" as she sank down onto him. His hands went immediately to her perfect breasts, he loved it when she took charge because he loved to watch her breasts bouncing up and down in his face.

She threw her head back and screamed his name as he raised up and took her nipple into his mouth, the sensation of his tongue swirling around made her entire body start to tingle. Derek felt her tightening up around him so he quickly flopped them being careful not to hurt her and she screamed his name over and over until he collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air.

She looked at him and said, "th th that was am am amazing", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "totally amazing", she rolled over onto her side and he caressed her cheek and said, "are you truly mine"?, she laughed and said, "truly and forever yours". He smiled as he pulled her down for another amazing kiss.

Meanwhile across town in the county jail Kevin looked up when the guard stood in front of his door, he stood up when the guard said, "you have visitors", he said, "I have visitors"?, he said, "you do". He walked over and turned around while the guard cuffed his hands behind his back, he then said, "do you know who my visitors are, do you know if my attorney is one of them"?, he said, "no Lynch your attorney isn't one of them now shut up and move".

Kevin was all smiles as he stepped inside the room but his smile soon fell when he saw Reid and Hotch sitting there, he walked over and was pushed into the chair by the guard. He said, "well well well to what do I owe this displeasure"?, Reid said, "we wanted to show you something"?, he said, "I assure you that you don't have anything that I would want to see".

Hotch said, "don't be so sure about that Lynch", he sat there watching as Reid pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a video, he said, "Dereks sister filmed this for me I hope you enjoy it". Kevin sat there watching and listening as the music started, he said, "who got married"?, Reid said, "just watch it", he took a breath and watched patiently as JJ and then Emily walked up the aisle of the church.

Kevin leaned forward when he saw Penelope and Dave walk into the door, he said "no", Reid smiled and said, "yes", he watched as Penelope walked up the aisle, he shook his head and said, "nooooooooo". Reid laughed and said, "yesssssssssss but just watch my favorite part is coming up", Kevin sat there watching and listening as the minister finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He then watched as Derek cupped Penelopes face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, he said, "it can't be true, she can't be married to him, she can't be". Reid said, "wait, wait, listen", the minister then said, "it gives me great pleasure to" and Kevin said, "stop it, stop it I don't want to see anymore".

Reid stopped the footage and said, "and do you want to know something else"?, he said, "no not really but I know that you are going to tell me anyway, right"?, he sat back in his chair smiling and said, "yeahhhhhh". He said, "well tell me already", Reid said, "in a few months Derek and Penelope are going to be parents", Kevin said, "that should have been me, it should have been meeeeeeeeee".

Dave said, "it's time for us to leave but we hope you enjoyed the show", Reid and Dave then got up laughing as they headed out the door and the last thing they heard as they went around the corner was Kevin screaming, "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEEEEEEEE".


	24. Chapter 24

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 24

Penelope woke up the next morning and smiled as she saw her husband laying there looking down at her, he said, "good morning beautiful", she winked and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhh you already have goddess, you already have", she stretched and said, "I still can't believe that we're married".

She held her hand up looking at her wedding band and said, "we're married and soon we'll be holding our beautiful baby in our arms", he put his hand on her belly and said, "I can hardly wait". She said, "what do you want, do you want a boy or girl"?, he said, "the sex doesn't matter to me, the only thing that does matter is that the baby is happy and healthy".

Penelope raised up and pressed her lips against his and said, "good answer hotstuff", he touched her cheek and said, "I hate to say this but we need to get ready and head to the courthouse". She blew out a breath and said, "we don't have cl" and he said, "the bag is laying on the dresser', she laughed and said, "we have some amazing friends don't we"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement as she threw the cover back and stood up.  
Derek said, "looking goodddddddddd baby, looking realllllllll good", she put her hands on her stomach and said, "just wait till I'm as big as a house", he walked over and put his hand on her stomach and said, "you will never look anything but beautiful to me". She kissed his lips and said, "awwwwww thanks hotstuff" he winked at her and said, "now get that sexy body dressed so we can make sure that Kevin pays for what he did".

Derek saluted and said, "yes mam baby girl", she laughed as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, when she came back out a few minutes later he was fully dressed and looking out the window. She walked over and said, "whatcha looking at"?, he pointed to the kids playing in the park across the street and said, "soon that will be us".

She kissed his shoulder and said, "and I can hardly wait", he kissed her lips and said, "me either", she sighed and said, "we better get to the courthouse", he nodded his head in agreement as they walked toward the door. The ride to the courthouse didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in the parking lot, she smiled at him and said, "it was nice of JJ and Reid to bring us our car wasn't it"?, he said, "it sure was gorgeous".

They walked hand in hand up the stairs and through the doors, Fran looked around and smiled as they made their way toward her, Derek gently squeezed her hand when Kevin was led into the room. He looked at Penelope and said, "how could you, how could you Penelope"?, Derek said, "don't pay him any attention sweetness", she took a deep breath and nodded her head yes as she sat down.

They were only there for a few minutes when the baitliff said, "all rise, Judge Roberta Cheek presiding", everybody stood up while she walked up and sat down in her seat. She said, "be seated", everybody then sat down and the judge opened the file and said "we are here today for the case of the state verses Kevin Lynch is that correct"?, the baitliff said, "yes mam".

She looked down at Kevin and said, "I understand that you don't want a jury of your peers but that you want me to hear your case instead is this correct"?, he stood up and said, "yes your honor". She looked down and said, "according to your file your charges are attempted rape of a federal officer, drugging 2 federal officers and assault of 2 federal officers, how do you plead"?, he said, "not guilty your honor".

The judge looked at the court reporter and said, "make sure to get that on the record", she nodded her head and said, "yes mam", the judge said, "alright Mr. Lynch I want you to tell me your point of view on everything that happened". He swallowed hard as he sat down in his seat and said, "well mam it all happened" and the judge and everybody in the courtroom listened as he started his line of lies.

Around an hour later the judge said, "alright, thank you Mr. Lynch", he then looked down and said, "Mrs. Penelope Garcia"?, she stood up and said, "yes mam", she said,  
"would you please come up and sit in the witness box"?, she said, "yes mam". She stepped away from her family and made her way toward the witness stand, the baitlif said, "raise your right hand please".

Penelope raised her right hand and he said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "I do". The judge said, "you may be seated", she sat down and the judge said, "please state your name for the record"?, she said, "Penelope Garcia Morgan".

The judge said, "ohhhh congratulations, when did you get married"?, she said, "yesterday mam", she said, "well we thank you and your husband both for being here with us today". She smiled and said, "thank you mam", she looked at Penelope and said, "can you tell me your side of what happened and please start from the time you broke up with Mr. Lynch""?, she nodded her head yes as she opened her mouth and got ready to give her testimony.


	25. Chapter 25

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 25

Everybody had sat and listened to Penelopes version of the physical and emotional abuse from Kevin before she finally broke up with him but the final straw in ending their relationship was walking into his apartment and catching him in bed with another woman. She swore to herself that day that she would never have anything else to do with Kevin.

The judge looked at her as she finished and said, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Morgan", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "thank you your honor", she said, "so you had no idea who the man was that attacked you until he revealed himself to you and your now husband, is that correct"?, she said, "yes mam that's correct". She said, "in your opinion if you hadn't shot the defendant what do you think he would have done to you and your husband"?, she said, "there is no doubt in my mind that he would have raped me making Derek watch before he killed us both".

She looked up at Derek and wiped her eyes as the judge said, "thank you Mrs. Morgan, you can now step down", she stood up and protectively put her hand over her growing stomach as she walked by Kevin. He jumped up and said, "you stupid slut, how could you have spread your legs and allow yourself to get knocked up by that, by that bastard" he said as he pointed to the back of the room and Derek".

The judge banged her gavel and said, "that's enough Lynch, sit down", he said, "no mam, no I will not, I have the right to tell her exactly how I feel about her and her husband". The judge said, "baitliff please have the defendant escorted out of my courtroom", he said, "yes mam" as several men dragged Kevin out of the room while he continued to rant.

After he was finally cleared from the room the judge said, "I hereby find the defendant guilty on all charges and I will sentenced him to 20 years plus a day for each charge". She then looked at Penelope and said, "he will never bother you again Mrs. Morgan", Derek walked up and wrapped his arms around his wife and together they both said, "thank you mam".

The judge smiled and said, "I am so sorry for everything that the two of you were put through by an obvious devious and insane man", she banged her gavel again and the baitliff said, "all rise". They were all standing as the judge stepped down and walked back into her chambers, Derek kissed Penelopes temple and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "it isn't your fault hotstuff", he said, "I promise you that he will never hurt you again", she smiled as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. When they pulled apart Derek said, "how about we get out of here and go grab something to eat"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea cause we're starving" as she rubbed her stomach.

The happy couple intertwined their fingers as they turned around and headed out of the room, Fran put her hand on her daughter in laws shoulder and said, "it's over Penelope, it's finally over". Penelope nodded her head and said, "and now we can focus on this little one here", Fran said, "and of course you know that we are going to spoil this baby rotten, right"?, her and Derek both laughed and said, "rightttttttt" in unison as they started down the stairs and out the front door.

Kevin screamed, "noooooooooo let me gooooooooooo, I didn't do anything wrongggggggg", one officer said, "shut up Lynch", he said, "no you shut up", the next thing Kevin knew he was tossed into a cell. The officers smiled and one said, "if I were you I would get use to the view from that side of the bars because you are never getting out of here".

He said, "I was kicked out of my own trial, I don't even know my sentence", another officer leaned in and gladly said, "ohhhh that's easy Lynch, you were given 20 years plus a day for each charge". He sat down on the bunk and said, "no that can't be right, I was right in doing what I did, I was right", the officers all laughed and said ,"righttttttt, sure you were" as they headed away from the cell.

Derek, Penelope and the rest of the team were now enjoying a delicious meal at their favorite restuaraunt, Derek grinned as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his wifes lips. He then slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I love you both so much", she winked at him as she put her hand on his and said, "we love you to hotstuff" as she kissed his lips again.

One chapter left


	26. Chapter 26

Armed And Dangerous-Ch 26

Epilogue- Several Months Later

Penelope moaned as another contraction hit her, Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing great goddess", she smiled and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to baby girl". The doctor looked up and said, "alright Penelope one final push and then baby number 1 will be here", she blew out a deep breath and said, "ok doc".

Seconds later a piercing pain went through her, she squeezed Dereks hand as she pushed, she didn't stop pushing until the doctor told her to, she smiled as she then heard the cry of her first child. The doctor held the baby up and said, "congrats mom and dad it's a girl", Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "did you hear that gorgeous I have two baby girls now".

She smiled and said, "I heard handsome, I heard", the doctor said, "relax while you can Penelope because baby number 2 won't wait long", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she collapsed against the pillows. The new parents watched as the doctor cut the cord of their daughter and then quickly handed her to a nurse as she got ready for the next baby.

Derek said, "we have to decide on a name for our angel", she smiled and said, "I was thinking about that", he said, "ohhhh you have huh"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was thinking Victoria Francine Morgan". He smiled and said, "ohhhhh that's perfect", she said, "I wanted to name her after her two grandmas", he said,  
"a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl".

She took a deep breath and said, "where did the team have to go for this case"?, he said, "they are gone to Montana this time", she squeezed his hand and said, "I'm so glad that you're here with me". He kissed her lips and said, "me to sweetness", she smiled but that smile soon fell when she was hit with another contraction, the doctor said, "alright Penelope I need you to push".

She nodded her head yes and squeezed Dereks hand hard as she started pushing, Dereks heart was racing as his wife collapsed against the bed, the doctor said, "you are doing great Penelope and it won't be long until baby number 2 is here". Penelope was hit with contraction after contraction and then finally the room was once again filled with the crying of their second child.

The doctor held up the baby and said, "and here is your little boy", Derek smiled and said, "son, I have a son"?, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations daddy,  
you have a son and a daughter". They watched as the doctor cut their sons cord and then handed him over to the nurse to be checked out, Penelope said, "are they, are they alright"?, she grinned and said, "they're great Penelope, both are healthy and happy babies".

Derek grinned as the nurse handed the doctor one baby, she said, "here you go mommy, here's your daughter", Penelope kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "hi princess, how is mommys baby girl". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "hi Victoria, how is daddys sweetie", the little baby kicked her feet and laid there as Derek kissed her gently on the top of the head.

The doctor said, "Victoria weighs in at 5 lbs 3 oz and is 20 inches long", Derek said, "she's so beautiful", the doctor said, "do you have a name picked out for your son"?, Penelope said, "we sure do, doc we would like for you to meet Vincent James Morgan". Derek smiled and said, "a strong name for our little man", Penelope said,  
"we named him after our dads".

The doctor smiled and said, "you have to gorgeous babies Penelope, congratulations", she said, "thanks doctor", she said, "we'll go and give you two some alone time with your twins". Penelope and Derek nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched the doctor and nurses walk out of the room, Penelope looked at the bundle in Dereks arms and said, "and how is mommys little man"?, Derek touched his sons hand and said, "awwwww baby girl, they're perfect, just like you".

Penelope kissed her husband on the lips and said, "I think he looks like his daddy", he grinned and said, "and I think our princess looks like her mommy", they both grinned as they looked back down at their babies. As Derek looked at his little family he couldn't help but smile knowing that his family was now richer by the two little souls that were squirming in his and Penelopes arms.

Derek smiled and said, "we need to send the team pictures ohhhhh and momma", Penelope said, "what did she say when you told her I was in labor"?, he laughed and said,  
"she said, "it figures, I go away for the weekend and my grandbabies pick then to be born". Penelope looked down at Victoria and said, "don't you worry, you will get to see your grandma Fran and nonno Dave and your aunts and uncles very very soon".

Derek handed Vincent to Penelope and said, "let me get some pictures so that I can send them to everybody", Penelope smiled as Derek took several group shots and said, "there, sent". Penelope said, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, he said, "of course, you know how much I love holding my baby girls in my arms", Penelope winked and said, "that I do handsome, that I do".

The happy couple smiled at each other as they sat there holding their babies in their arms, Penelope kissed her son and said, "mommy loves you Vincent, yes she does"  
as she kissed the end of his nose. Derek grinned down at his daughter and said, "you are going to be a heartbreaker when you get older, that's for sure", all Penelope could do was giggle as Derek sat there telling her how they first met.

She looked down at he son and said, "your daddy is silly", Derek inwardly smiled as Victoria squeezed his hand, he then said, "once upon a time there was goddess and her name was Penelope" causing Penelope to smile and roll her eyes as he continued the story of how their family came to be.

THE END


End file.
